


Zombies in the Cabin

by AnselaJonla



Category: World War Z - Max Brooks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transcript of the events on board British Airlines flight 765.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies in the Cabin

_**This cockpit voice recorder from a British Airlines Boeing-777 Heathrow to New York flight was found in the old TSB (the pre-war Transportation Safety Board of Canada) headquarters, where it was taken just prior to the zombie plague really gaining ground in the continental United States. I was lucky enough to have been allowed to listen to the recording and transcribe it.** _

_(Recording opens with the sound of the cockpit lock beeping as its entry code is entered.)_

** Pond, Melinda (cabin crew): ** Captain, we have a small problem in business.

** Banhoff, Mark (captain): ** We run out of sick bags again? Been a bit of a rough flight today.

** Pond: ** No, captain. We have a dead passenger.

** Hall, James (first officer): ** Great, just what we need. Quarantine at JFK.

** Banhoff: ** Just act as if he's sleeping, Mel. No need to alarm the other passengers. We've just passed into ATC Moncton's control area  _ (a Canadian air traffic control centre that handles flights heading into or out of American air space) _ , so we'll be on the ground in a couple more hours.

** Pond:  ** He's already had a blanket tucked around him. I'll pretend to try and wake him when we land.

_(Pond leaves the cockpit. A short time passes with normal chatter, omitted from this transcript for its irrelevance. A couple of gun shots are heard, muffled by the thick door. The internal communications phone rings.)_

** Hall:  ** Mel? Really, come on. This isn't funny. You sure? What was that? Can't you try and contain him?

** Banhoff: ** James?

**Hall:** That stiff? He's come back to life and he's lurching around biting people. We  _ did _ have an SO18 officer  _ (the British equivalent of the Federal Air Marshal Service)_ on board; he put two in the dead bloke's chest before he got his throat ripped out.

**Banhoff:** Any chance at all Mel's messing with you?

**Hall:** You heard those shots as clear as I did.

**Banhoff:** Yeah. Pan-pan, Pan-pan, Pan-pan _(this emergency call was one step below the more well-known “mayday”)._ All stations, all stations, all stations. We have a situation onboard.

**Hall:** Mel? Melinda? Come on... answer me?

**Howlett, Charles:** British Airlines flight 765, this is Air Traffic Control Moncton. Could you give more information on your situation?

**Banhoff:** I'm not exactly sure, Moncton. Half an hour ago one of the cabin crew reported we had a dead passenger on board. Roughly a minute ago she called the cockpit to report that he had... come back to life, and was biting people.

**Howlett:** Say again, BA-765?

**Banhoff:** _ (Nervous laughter)  _ ATC Moncton, we have a... zombie on board. Maybe more than one. We have lost contact with the cabin crew.

**Howlett:** BA-765, I... I don't know what to do in this situation. Please hold current heading and altitude while I confer with my supervisor.

**Banhoff:** Confirm BA-765 holding present heading and altitude and awaiting further instructions.

_ (Moaning and thumping sounds can be heard on the recording.) _

**Hall:** It's trying to get into the cockpit.

**Banhoff:** The door's locked, it'll hold. It has to.

_ (The radio remains silent. There is no chatter in the cockpit, in stark contrast to earlier. The groans and thuds outside of the metal cockpit door continue.) _

**Howlett:** I'm sorry, BA-765. I am so very, very sorry.

**Banhoff?** Moncton, please ex-

_**The last sound on the recording is of an explosion. British Airlines flight 765 was shot down by a Royal Canadian Air Force CF-18 Hornet. It crashed between New Glasgow and Truro in Nova Scotia, with no survivors.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies. I am not a pilot, cabin crew or air traffic control. All my knowledge of air-ground communications comes from watching Air Crash Investigation.


End file.
